


Me So Holy Complex

by LittleTiger



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Church Sex, Cults, Dark Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, NSFW, OT3, Papa Emeritus - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Religion Kink, Satanic Church, Sexual Humor, Some Plot, ghost - Freeform, omega - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiger/pseuds/LittleTiger
Summary: Fey never really had a sexual awakening, until now. Church becomes a little more intense. Will she get satisfaction? Will she get that damn promotion? Will her friend fuck Omega? Read on to find out! Vague smut for now.





	1. Welcome to the Club

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own any of the band members, I was inspired by other work at the idea of them as a real Church, not just the one they present on stage. I hope you enjoy it? R&R. The other chapters will hopefully be longer, this was just kind of an establishment of characters.

It was another Sunday, another morning at the black mass. In one of the back rows in a nondescript long sleeve black dress she sat. Her white collar crisp and pressed, hair pulled up neatly in a plaited bun. As the sermon was droned on by one of the priests, she couldn't help her gaze fall along the many women who watched him with such vehement intensity. Hanging by every word that he spoke. It was even worse when their pope was visiting. Well, their most recent one anyway. He'd been around only a few years but had quickly become a favorite among everyone. He preferred to be called Papa to Father to make his children feel closer to him. They all had, but there had been something about this one, maybe his youth, that inspired an almost rabid loyalty. 

 

Her grey eyes finally pulled away from the black carpet, hands wrapped around the rosary and twirling the grucifix between distracted fingers, only to meet the eyes of the current preaching priest. Her eyes alighted for a moment in shock before casting her glances elsewhere in embarrassment. He was referred to as the Father Alpha here. The other deacons and priest had just as strong a gaze, but he usually lead the Sunday mass. She'd never really done much to garner their attention, faithfully attending mass and ritual, going to confession as asked of her. But for the most part was a grain of sand amongst the beach that was their congregation. At least in her mind. 

 

Many a whisper had supposedly seen the faces under their masks as they wanted their people to follow them for their word and not much else. She'd never gone out of her way to find out herself, as long as the light of the Morningstar was there to lead her, she was content. 

 

“Fey!” 

 

The woman was pulled from her reverie by a harsh whisper from a woman of about the same age with a chopped auburn bob that seemed to run long in the front. She was on the prayer bench and as Fey looked around, so was everyone else, except for some small children and herself. Unfortunately for her, it hadn't gone unnoticed by the Pulpit. She scrambled down, clasping hands together and bowing her head to follow along in prayer. Clasping the rosary tightly between her hands to follow along in prayer quietly, joining the amassed mumble of the crowd. 

 

After mass had come to an end, the room was filled with murmurs and loud talking amongst everyone, many the chipper face rushing to shake hands with Father Alpha and thank him for such a rousing sermon. Fey noticed he seemed a bit distracted, if one could give off such a feeling from behind a mask. 

 

“Really Fey, what was so stirring that you got distracted? Is everything alright?” 

 

Fey blinked at her counterpart, had she been so noticeably out of it? 

 

“I apologize Tris, I was simply daydreaming again. Things have been stagnant as of late at work. Everyone is chomping at the bit to find out who got the promotion.” 

 

Her friend gave her a playful bat on the arm with a smile. 

 

“You have Him on your side, so I'm sure it will be you.” 

 

Fey chuckled as she departed from her friend who was quick to hop in line for confessional. Did any other kind of church have such avid confession-goers? She'd have to go to confession soon herself. She licked her lips as she walked down a dimly lit grey hallway, not paying too much attention to her surroundings. She hadn’t exactly lied to her friend, work was a bit stressful, and she really did want that promotion. Plus, a promotion meant more money and maybe better church clothes. Some of the women dressed to the nines while she stuck to basic little black or red dresses and the occasional green dress or skirt blouse combo, using a belt to add to it if she was really in the mood. Her thoughts were interrupted as she collided with a black clad figure with a very verbal ‘OOF!’

 

“I’m sorry, I should really pay attention, I- I-”

 

Her eyes looked up to see Father Alpha and Papa Emeritus III in the flesh and up close. Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as she bowed deeply, clasping her hands in front of her. 

 

“I am terribly sorry, please forgive my spaceyness!”

 

A gloved hand plopped on her shoulder supportively and squeezed.

 

“It is quite alright my child, you didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

Her ears reddened as she straightened up to see Papa Emeritus with his hand affectionately on his shoulder, his eyes showing a kind light in them. Maybe there was something to all those women’s affectations for him. 

 

“What is your name? I’ve never seen you sitting near the front, why is that?”

 

Questions, so many questions. This is why she avoided things. Her answers were not going to be good enough. Lie. She would lie. Lie to her pope. 

 

“It's Fey, Papa Emeritus. And I just have a knack for being here just in time for service.”

 

He tilted his head at her and his smile seemed to twitch even wider if possible as he took her hands in his. 

 

“Well, you'll have to be arrive here sooner. I'm sure Father Alpha and I would love to see your bright face front and center.”

 

Was he coming onto her? No, he was doing his job. She was being ridiculous. Lord Satan help her, this was a bad time. She just wanted to pee. Her eyes darted to the priest in question who'd been watching her with that same stare he'd given her during the sermon. 

 

“Indeed we would. You always sit in the back, I'm sure Tris would love the change of pace.”

 

Had he always looked at her during sermons? Then again she sat in the same spot just about every Sunday and black holiday. Blonde brows knit together for a moment before Fey softened her face and gave a soft embarrassed smile. 

 

“I promise, I'm sure Tris will be delighted. I hate to cut the conversation short Fathers, I must attend to some personal business in the lavatory.” 

 

A small ‘Oh’ emanated from Papa Emeritus and he ushered her onward to continue on her way with well wishes. Once a ways off, she heard them seem to continue whatever conversation they'd been having before she'd run into them. Fey flushed and found her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and leaning over the counter. 

 

This was ridiculous, she was a grown woman and here she was, acting like a schoolgirl. Tris would probably laugh at her. 

 

Fey slapped her cheeks and looked in the mirror to wake herself up. She was an adult and it was time to act like one. The day continued on without much incident. Tris coming over once she was done with confessional to have dinner with Fey. She didn't offer Tris any information about the run in and Tris didn't ask. The auburn haired woman talked about how she got a wicked glee out of Father Omega listening to her confession. The girl was lost to him and Fey wasn't sure if he knew or not. 

 

That night Fey was addled by dreams of harsh gloved grabs and mismatched eyes peering into hers. Fevered glances bringing her to the brink. Her breath hitching in her throat as her body was teased endlessly. The dreams haunted her all night and all she could feel was an unsatisfactory build up without completion. 


	2. Welcome to the Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terrible week, it's time for Fey's confession. Will she make it through confession in one piece? Read on to find out. Remember, I don't own anyone from the band. So, feel free to read on and enjoy.
> 
> TW: Affair, dubious consent

Death. She felt like death warmed over, but she made it to the chapel. By the skin of her teeth, it would seem. Fey slipped in a side door to see a spot open for her next to Tris in the front. She’d remembered half way through the week, the request made of her and had texted Tris, asking if she’d like to sit closer to the front. Her friend was more than happy to oblige but had been very curious about the sudden change in pace from the blonde. Fey of course just said she was just getting bored of staring at the back of Joy Letsen’s head. She’d woken up with the worst headache she’d had in months and had overslept to boot. She’d slapped on the largest and darkest pair of sunglasses and had used half a bottle of mouthwash to get the taste of her prayers to the porcelain gods out of her mouth.

 

“You’re late! And you look terrible? What the Hell happened?!” Tris hissed as she moved her purse out of the way, eyeing one of the women at the end of the pew who looked a bit put off that she’d saved a seat for someone.

 

Fey gave her a look, putting a hand over her friend’s mouth as she sat down, groaning as she pushed her hair out of her face.

 

“Office party last night. If I don’t get this promotion now, I may just murder my boss. That man may be twice my age, but he puts away shots like a champ… Asshole made me keep up with him… Ugh… Just… just try to be quiet and… just don’t draw attention to us more than necessary.” Fey grumbled, cracking open a program, ignoring the snide looks she got.

 

Her usual neat bun was messily tied up on top of her head, strands coming out from everywhere and she was already, ready to go home. Not to mention she just hadn’t slept well all week. 

 

Everything began as usual with a hymn, and then a beginning of the sermon and the lighting of the black candles. Fey sat back, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. A promise was a promise, but of all the days to have a hangover, it was the day she’d said she would sit up front.

 

“Hm?” She felt a nudge on her side to see the tithing plate being held out to her by a disgruntled husband, she hadn’t even remembered walking past him to sit down. 

 

Fey took the plate and opened her wallet thoughtfully. She remembered when she’d first started attending how she’d been told it was optional, but that the clergy were thankful for any donations. She then started seeing all the panties in the offerings and wondered what they did with those. She tried to laugh before her face scrunched up as her headache seemed to worsen at the sound or vibration. The blonde settled for tossing in a twenty and handing it off to Tris before glancing up to see who was speaking today. Everything seemed so far away right now, but also really loud like a booming in her ears. The lights just a little too bright today for her liking.

 

Papa Emeritus was speaking and smiling widely, using his hands as he spoke animatedly to the crowd.

 

“-and let not any of those who would bring you down and take advantage of your heart-” 

 

She tuned out as she noticed Father Alpha speaking with one of the sisters. She was an older woman and intimidated everyone. Sister Imperator was visiting. Fey gulped and pushed her sunglasses closer on her face, leaning back and running a hand through her hair. That woman could give God himself a run for his money. Suddenly she could see Father Alpha’s eyes glancing towards her, had he always had blue eyes? Had she just never noticed? That stupid stare of his made her look away and break the contact, or she assumed he was looking at her. It was kind of hard when you’re among a crowd. Fey couldn’t tell if she wanted to die from the hangover or the looks anymore. Probably a bit of both.

 

She went back and forth between paying attention and trying to take a small nap without anyone noticing, but every time she got close to knocking out, Tris was elbowing her. It made Fey debate adding murder to her list of confessions for later, but decided better on it since she wouldn’t have a best friend if she did that. The women were voracious as ever it seemed today with Papa Emeritus leading the sermon. Tris couldn’t stop eyeballing Father Omega from where she sat and Fey was just ready to be done with the sermon. No amount of pain medicine seemed to be alleviating her headache.

 

“Let us pray my children!”

 

Fuck. 

 

The woman forced herself to her knees and immediately regretted the movement, feeling queasy and having to force the gross feeling down as she made herself follow along in prayer. As things continued, she settled for staying on the prayer bench before she lost what was less of her stomach on the back of the pew in front of her, acting as if she was deep in prayer. Once the sermon came to an end, Fey took an extra few minutes to stand, trying to hold herself together. 

 

“...Are you gonna make it through confession? You look as if you’re about to drop dead.” 

 

Tris’ concern made Fey turn her head slowly to look at her friend as she picked up her bag.

 

“I made it through mass, I can make it through confession. Death would be a kindness at this point… Who the fuck thinks six shots of tequila is fun?” she groaned as she followed Tris towards the line for confessional. 

 

Tris gasped and giggled at her friend, shaking her head.

 

“If you don’t get that promotion, I think everyone will be surprised. And six shots of tequila? How are you not in the hospital?”

 

Fey gave a satisfied grin and put her hands on her hips, rocking them back and forth in her little black skirt, giving her friend a wink from behind her sunglasses.

 

“Alcoholism runs in my family so I have a liver made of iron. Mostly.” 

 

Tris shook her head as Fey adjusted her sunglasses, and ignoring the looks she was getting. You’d think she’d just stomped on a bunch of toes with the annoyed glances. She shrugged it off and put an arm around her friend to whisper in her ear.

 

“If I didn’t know you any better, I would’ve thought you were trying to stare the clothes right off of Father Omega earlier.”

 

Her friend turned a brilliant shade of red, eyes wide in surprise. The two looked each other in the eye for a moment before Tris finally made a small snort of a sound and looked away, stomping her little foot.

 

“I was not… I didn’t think anyone would notice my staring. He certainly didn’t…”

 

Fey frowned, rubbing her own forehead and kissing her friend on the cheek, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Sweetie, you’re hard to miss. I mean, you’re short as all get out, about the height of Deacon Earth, but I’m sure he noticed you. You’re too pretty not to notice.” She said, hoping she sounded encouraging.

 

Tris punched her in the side playfully, rolling her eyes, still blushing.

 

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t miss you eyeing up Father Alpha you minx.”

 

It was now Fey’s turn to blush and dig her nails into her friend’s arm, making a face at her.

 

“Oh please, more like noticing Sister Imperator tearing into him about something. Probably all the fucking panties in the offering plate. Oh don’t even try Carol, I know you throw your thongs in there every now and then.”

 

She sniped as a dark haired woman went to look back at her with a dirty look before blushing and turning away as Fey called her out. She didn’t have a problem herself with people doing it, since most money went through strip clubs and worse places before ending up in the offering plate. She just didn’t feel like wasting the underwear. 

 

“Remember that one sermon when a girl actually tossed her panties and got them on Father Alpha’s horn? He just kept talking but I was sure Sister Imperator went on a witch hunt after that.” Tris giggled as the line kept moving.

 

Fey gave a small snort, shaking her head a bit. The priests and deacons held pretty good composure with their horny congregation. It seemed everyone behaved a little more when Papa Emeritus was around though. Or at least as far as Fey had seen. There were days where panties were found even in the pulpit and had to be cleaned out. These women were insatiable to say the least, and she wasn’t even sure if Sister Imperator could control them. When Fey looked up, she noticed she was at the front of the line and looked around her to see a good few women behind her.

 

“Look ladies, I hate to be that guy, but this is going to take a while. Come back tomorrow, or whatever. You will seriously be here for a while, don’t waste your time.”

 

She ignored the scoffs before looking to see it was time for her to go in. She sighed and waved to Tris before going in and closing the door, sitting down on the cushion, letting her head thunk against the wood wall behind her. She enjoyed the dimly lit booth for a moment, enjoying the silence.

 

“I’m sorry Father, you’ll have to give me a moment. But boy, are you in for a treat.”

 

Her statement was met with silence, causing her to just shrug and pull her sunglasses off, shoving them in her purse, reaching a hand around herself, to rub her arm.

 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. Good Dark Lord, I really fucked up this week. Sorry… I shouldn’t swear. I don’t know.”

 

Once again silence, but she did hear movement. So someone was there. This felt like a cosmic joke.

 

“I guess I’ll just start. Well, I came to mass hungover, which is probably bad. But this whole promotion thing at work is stressing me out. You’d think just being in an editing department for a magazine wouldn’t be super competitive but since the rumor of this promotion, I’ve been busting my ass for it. Sorry… Butt.. 

 

“Anyway, my boss had me taking shots of tequila with him in between beers last night at an office party. Ugh, I hope that gets me the promotion… Anyway, that’s probably the least bad thing this week. I, uh, I slept with a co-worker one night when I was working over time… And he’s married… and I love his wife. She’s a sweet woman. I guess I got caught up in myself with my frustration and these weird ass dreams I’ve been having. But oh good fuck, how can I face her? And she makes such great latkes! Ugh… Mother fuck...sorry.

 

“Nothing justifies what I did. I know that. Jesus, the worst part is, I didn’t see his face when it happened, and I wasn’t satisfied by the time he left. God, I’m such a cunt… It’s these dreams keeping me up, I swear. When I sleep, I see his face and he, he does things to me. But I don’t know how to feel about it so I just try not to sleep so I don’t have to face it. Ugh, it’s bullshit.

 

“I accidentally ran over a squirrel on the way here so I had to stop and put it under a tree. I cried, I won’t lie. It just, ran out without me noticing. I don’t know. This has all got me shaken up. Not that I’m fine with running over animals any other time. I just feel like if I was getting sleep, it wouldn’t have happened.”

 

Fey paused for a moment, feeling her heart  squeeze and throat tighten up as she talked about it. She leaned over and rubbed her eyes and temple. She heard nothing from the other side as if whoever it was, was waiting for more. Taking a deep breath she sat back up, putting her hands on her knees, looking straight forward.

 

“I don’t know, I just like to think I’m not a bad person. But my judgement seems shitty lately. I honestly just need to sit here for a bit if that’s ok. It’s really bright and loud out there. And this hangover is going to be the death of me at this rate. I just, I don’t know what to do Father. I feel so lost.” She finished, holding her head in her hands, unable to sit up straight much more.

 

Silence enveloped the wood box for a good few moments besides the sounds of her labored breathing as she tried to rub away the pain in her head. She looked to the screen, separating her and made a face. 

 

“I know I fucked up, but, could I get some input? I feel like shit and this isn’t really helping. Not, trying to tell you how to do your job. But shit, if I fucked up that bad, you can ask me to leave.”

 

There was silence and she heard the door on the other side open and then her door swung open. An ungodly screech emanated from her as the light met her eyes before she was engulfed in the arms of someone. Her head held to their chest tightly so that she could hear his heart beating.

 

“My child, there are many hardships, you must take them in stride. You are not a bad person. You won’t simply be shoved from Lucifer’s breast over mistakes you know are wrong.”

 

Fey turned a brilliant shade of red as she realized the man holding her was Papa Emeritus himself and preaching to her. But he felt so warm and comforting. His brace so much more genuine than the one she’d felt earlier that week. As if on reflex, her arms circled around him and she held onto him as if for dear life, inhaling the smell of him. Those dreams from the week before flooding her mind as she felt one hand on the back of her head and the other rubbing small circles on her back.

 

Her heart warmed and she felt a heat rushing through her that she remembered from her dreams. Fey’s ears as red as her cheeks. More than anything, a relief flooded through her. It was a good thing she hadn’t murdered her best friend or she might’ve not gotten to feel the warm embrace of her pope. Her pope that she was having naughty thoughts about. Her lower body turning hot as her heart picked up the pace. Oh fuck, it was happening again.

 

“Papa, you can let go now, I uh, I think I’ll be ok,” she managed to stutter out, a bit breathless.

 

The man released his hold on her a bit, looking down at her quizzically. That one green eye and one white eye staring down at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine, her lips rolling in on themselves.

 

“Fey, there is no need to be tough. You can be open with me. Would you like to talk more about these dreams? Are they scaring you?”

 

Poor Papa. Poor, innocent Papa had no idea what she dreamt of him doing to her that he’d probably never think of. Her cheeks reddened, if it was possible, her whole body on fire at this point.

 

“They’re nothing of interest Papa Emeritus. I’ve never really slept well in the first place. I promise. I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

 

The man frowned, she didn’t like him frowning, she preferred his smile much more. 

 

“It is really alright. Come, we can speak with Father Alpha as well if it will make you more comfortable. I believe he’s in his office.”

 

Without much room for refuse the man. She was going to be trapped in a room with Father Alpha and Papa Emeritus. Satan help her in her time of need. There were still many people in the chapel, talking, some speaking with deacons, others in groups, making plans. She was tugged straight to the office, Papa Emeritus not even bothering to knock. Either he was bold, or the two were old friends. Or he just didn’t care.

 

“Father Alpha, this one has been facing much conflict. I thought she’d be more comfortable talking about her issues with you around since you are her priest.”

 

_ Her  _ priest. Fey fought from making a small noise and sat in the chair, ignoring those blue eyes as they stared at her curiously.

 

“Is that so? What seems to be wrong, my child?”

 

His words ambushed her ears as she pushed her sunglasses onto her face, to try and hide. She wanted to melt into the chair. When it was clear she didn’t want to answer, Papa whispered into Alpha’s ear what she’d said. The eyes that turned back onto her had a light in them that made her want Hell to open up and swallow her now. She was ready to go.

 

“Fey, what are these dreams that plague you? You can take off your sunglasses in here, we are not here to judge.”

 

His tone left no room for avoiding the question. The woman internally groaned. She slowly took off her sunglasses and shove them back in her bag. She chewed over a way to word things as vaguely as possible. Her eyes stayed on the carpet as she crossed her legs neatly as possible.

 

“Well, I uh, they never start at the beginning, it’s always in the midst of, certain acts with someone who I cannot be intimate with. Sometimes he is joined by another… They are both men who are out of bounds. But, these dreams have plagued me every night, and I don’t know how to feel about them… So, I haven’t gotten much sleep.”

 

Boy, that carpet was really interesting. She heard him clear his throat, before hearing the chair pushed back and the foot steps as Father Alpha walked around the desk to stand in front of her, taking her chin into his hand, pulling her face up so she was making eye contact with him. Those clear blue eyes staring deeply into hers.

 

“Fey, we are sexual beings. I won’t wrong you for what your subconscious craves. Taking out your frustrations out on a married man isn’t exactly the right way to handle things. Nonetheless, we are not here to judge. You have no need to be ashamed of being who you are. You are not a bad person. You contain and hold yourself better than many. Maybe get your slip-up under hand, if you can help it. But, you are more than welcome to keep sitting up front. It was nice to see your face, or what I could see of your face. You’re a good girl.”

 

Words escaped her. Her throat in a knot as she didn’t know what to say. She nodded her head as that was the best she could do at the moment. She felt Papa Emeritus’ eyes on her as well and she realized she should probably be more verbal.

 

“Y-Yes Father, of course Father.” 

 

If it was possible, she could feel the smile under his mask as his eyes crinkled a bit.

 

“That’s a good girl. Go on, we’ll see you next Sunday. Hopefully in better shape.” 

 

He helped her up and Papa opened the door for her and she waved at them, vaguely remembering the drive home. Her mind wrapped up in Father Alpha calling her a ‘ _ good girl _ ,’ not once, but twice. Tris came over as usual and asked how confession had gone, Fey gave her a small nod and a, ‘just fine’ here and there. The girl seemed to suspect more from her friend, but decided to let her talk to her talk to her when she was ready, which Fey was very thankful for in this time of struggle.

 

_ “That’s my good girl. You always do what is asked of you. You deserve a reward.” _

  
In her dreams, those blue eyes kept her locked in place as another pair of hands held onto her hair and controlled her movements. Her body rocked and held by the two pairs of hands, guiding her every movement. Bruises left, a rosary used in devious ways, those crests of each climax pushing her off the edge. The light through the stained glass painting the three figures along the black altar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok, nothing serious. Just some fun. Mostly. Don't forget to leave kudos and review. Thank you for all the love.


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put out. Got distracted by another story, and was a bit unsure what my direction would be with this story in line with my end game. Hope it is as juicy as you want it to be.

The dreams seemed to only get worse. Fey found herself forced to pleasure herself so that she could make it through her day with some amount of concentration. It was just one of those situations that made her happy to live alone with just her and her cat. Behind closed lids she could see the two men of her desire taking her in many ways that she could only guess at enjoying. Fey wasn’t a completely pure person. She’d had sexual partners. It was normal. But two men of an unholy position were not within her grasp. But, most of her sexual partners it was a much more conscious attraction and decision. This was like nothing she’d ever experienced. Her mind and body over-stimulated with these feelings.

 

She’d settled for stress cooking and baking over the week to keep her mind busy until she was too exhausted to do much more. This morning she’d actually gotten up early and made a plate of brownies. It wasn’t until she was done baking them that she decided what she wanted to do with the large plate. Father Alpha always seemed to steal from the sweets table during potlucks after ritual. She blushed as Tris grilled her after having been woken up early so they could sneak in and put it in his office while no one was there since they’d be preparing for mass.

 

“So, you’re going to tempt him with brownies, without leaving your name. How will he know they’re from you and not someone else in the congregation? Also, yikes! Father Alpha? He’s so intimidating! You know, I don’t try to question your taste in men Fey, but you sure can pick the hard to reach apples. Wasn’t your last boyfriend nearly 7’0” tall?”

 

Fey fought the urge to roll her eyes and placed a hand over her friend’s mouth slowly and deliberately to get her to stop talking.

 

“Tris, I love you. But we’re trying to be sneaky, and you’re not being quiet. Also, if I’d known you’d act like this, I would have left you in the dark. So shut the ever loving hell up, and be my lookout like I asked. And stop questioning things I don’t understand myself. And I don’t want him or anyone to know I made brownies. That’s why I’m putting them in his office while he’s GONE you nincompoop.”

 

Tris pouted, poking out her bottom lip, turning from side to side.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your nincompoop, so you have to put up with me. And fine… I’ll grill you tonight at dinner or something.” She harrumphed rather agitatedly.

 

Fey once again fought the urge to roll her eyes at the drama queen that was her best friend. It was a selling point at times. Now was not that time. The two checked corners before sneaking to the wall right before you turned to walk into Father Alpha’s office. The voices of Fathers Alpha and Omega boomed as it sounded like they were leaving the office. Fey turned away from the door, probing at the plate so they wouldn’t see her, waiting for Tris to give her the all clear. After a moment there was a tap on her shoulder, Fey was sure it was all over only to turn and see it was just Tris giving her a small affirmative nod.

 

The two glanced around, checking to see the hallway was clear before sneaking up to the door, Tris trying the handle and sighing loudly.

 

“It’s locked… What now?” Pouting, again.

 

Fey sighed and shoved the brownies into her friend’s hand before pulling a bobby pin out of her hair, a long blonde curl falling over her shoulder as she began to fiddle with the knob, bending down and using the bobby pin to find the locking mechanism. After a few moments of fiddling, there was a click and the door knob turned with ease.

 

“...is this breaking and entering?! Isn’t this a legitimate crime? I don’t know if confession can save us from jail…” Tris whisper yelled as she handed the brownies back to a frowning Fey.

 

Fey made a face at her, before walking into the office. Tris took lookout at the door as the blonde snooped around the office, looking for a clear spot to place the brownies, without it being obvious that someone broke into the office. Lucky for her, anyone coming to Father Alpha was given a certain level of privacy and there were no cameras in or around his office. She settled for a table against a wall with a wine decanter that was filled with a very red wine. So the man was a wine drinker. She’d have to remember that.

 

“...Tris? Is this weird? Like, stalkerish weird to leave presents in a man’s office without him knowing? I feel really fucking weird about this.”

 

Fey turned to see Tris with a look of sincere thought on her face as she stood there, considering what the other had said. The flaxen haired one pushing her out of the doorway as she locked the door back and pushed her down the hallway, not having time to wait for an answer in case anyone came back.

 

“Well, maybe? I don’t know. I mean, you’re not looking for anything out of it. So maybe not. I don’t know… Let’s just go before anyone notices us.”

 

Fey nodded her head in agreement, ready to get as far away as possible at this point. What they hadn’t accounted for was Sister Imperator running into them. Her expression dour as ever.

 

“Fey, Tris… you two have decided to join us early? You can be of use to me. I can thank you for not being like your compatriots that wish to litter this darkly hallowed ground with their… intimates… Follow me.”

 

The two women followed the older Sister much to their chagrin, walking towards a closet filled with black candles and altar cloths. They both nudged each other to speak up, but both didn’t have the balls to question Sister Imperator.

 

“Hold out your arms, and try not to drop anything.”

 

Tris was given the cloths and Fey had her arms filled with candles that fell in shades of purple and black. It reminded her that they had ritual this week. The thought made a small shiver run down her spine. She would worry about that later. For now, the grueling stare from Sister Imperator was making her uncomfortable in her own skin. The two young women followed her obediently, as they headed for the altar to begin changing things out. As they got closer to the front, Fey noticed all the deacons and priests up front, speaking intermittently about something she assumed had to do with today or maybe later that week. She felt their eyes on her and Tris as they made their way up the steps.

 

“I see you found some helpers.” She heard Omega chuckle and saw the small shudder from Tris next to her, she always was a sucker for his laugh.

 

“Well, since none of you will help me, yes.” The older woman sniped in a sharp tone, making the laughs cut short.

 

Fey was always a little impressed with how much everyone, even their priests cowered before the Sister. She was truly a power to be reckoned with. Fey decided to just do as ordered for now and began switching out the candles, trying to juggle the candles as she did so before someone joined her side and she turned to see Deacon Earth picking up the candles she was replacing the ones in her arms with.

 

“Oh, thank you. You don’t have to help though.”

 

He looked up to her and she could feel the smile.

 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind helping.”

 

Fey blushed lightly and nodded, going back to switching the candles out as they adopted a system. Since the Deacon was shorter than her, she would hand him the candles after placing one out of her arms into its place. A few times she’d had to stand on the tips of her toes to get the candles down and the new one put it in its place. She could feel her dress and slip beginning to ride up but didn’t have the hands to fix anything at the moment, hoping no one noticed. As she looked to the four candles left in her hands, she noticed she needed to get the ones in front of the pulpit.

 

“I’ll just bring the candles down to you.”

 

Earth nodded in silence and Fey walked up the steps to the top slowly, feeling the eyes on her. How she wished she’d worn tights today of all days. She placed the candles down and picked one up, getting on the tips of her toes, barely getting the candle replaced without falling. One down, three to go... Why had she worn the lacy hot pink underwear today? Fey debated on sacrificing herself to Satan right here and now before just deciding it would be too messy. She went back to work, taking her time to change out each votive without breaking anything or falling. She could feel most of her dress on her hips. She picked up the candles she’d replaced with other ones and turned, seeing Alpha holding her gaze.

 

“I can see your slip my child.”

 

Fey blushed, debating on throwing one of the candles at him. Asshole. She stared at him defiantly, holding eye contact as she walked down the steps to the same level as he, almost his height in her heels.

 

“You must forgive me, we can’t all be giants. No offense Father Omega.” Her gaze falling to the tall priest who was helping Tris change things since she was so short.

 

He looked up to her and waved a hand with a chuckle. Fey looked back up to Father Alpha and debated shoving the candles into his hands. After a moment of what felt like a small eternity with their staring contest, she broke the eye contact first and turned, taking the usual votives from Earth.

 

“Thank you so much for your help. I’ll go put these away myself. I’d hate to cause you much more trouble.” Her smile sickly sweet as she nodded to the short deacon and walked away with as much dignity she could manage.

 

Fey let out a long sigh once she made it to the closet, placing the candles in their respective boxes. She hummed softly as she put them away, head nodding from side to side with the tune. She got distracted in her chore when she suddenly felt a hand tug her dress down to cover her slip. The young woman whirled around to see Papa Emeritus with both hands raised.

 

“I apologize, I just worried for anyone unsavory seeing you in that state... “

 

Fey’s jaw locked as the heat rose in her cheeks all the way to her ears. He’d seen her underwear… He was too nice to say it, but he’d seen it.  

 

“Have your dreams become any more regulated?”

 

Fey blushed more, looking at her feet thoughtfully. They’d gotten worse, but she wasn’t sure how comfortable she was admitting such. Her heart pitter-pattered in her chest at a faster pace.

 

“Ah, there you are. Oh, you fixed the skirt of your dress.”

 

This had to be some sort of sick karmic joke. Father Alpha coming to join the little circle of awkward that Fey was making. Her mouth felt dry as she glared at the carpet, wanting to just run into the closet and lock the door. The two men of her deepest, darkest desires now standing in front of her with looks of concern, one more visible than the other.

 

“Fey, is everything alright?”

 

The voice of Tris is like a breath of cold fresh air as the blonde’s head pops up to see Tris coming her way, Father Omega in close tow.

 

“Oh yes, sorry. I space out too much these days, it would seem. Let me help you with that.”

 

Fey was quick to look away from the two and focus on helping Tris put away the altar cloths, muttering to her which box was the one to put them in. She waited for the footsteps to recede from behind her, listening closely this time before her shoulders relaxed. Father Omega having followed them, asking about the ritual this Friday.

 

“Fey, you pervert. Hot pink panties under a short black dress? You’re just asking for the attention, aren’t you?”

 

Tris whispered in a giggle to her friend. The woman balked, realizing everyone had apparently seen her panties when she’d been up in the pulpit. Her face completely red now. She settled for throwing a rope around Tris’ neck and pulling her close, cinching the rope that was meant to just ceremoniously hang around one of the priests’ neck, but she had other plans at the moment. Her face less than an inch from Tris’ as she looked her in the eye.

 

“Tris, be a good girl, or else I’ll choke you with this cord and toss you in the closet for Father Omega to find you.” The whisper wasn’t menacing, but her words were so soft and gentle, Tris’ eyes seemed to glaze over. The blonde placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek before backing off.

 

Fey smirked cooly and dropped the rope back into its box, stalking off to her spot in the pews before it could get too crowded. She unlocked her phone to make sure she hadn’t missed anything relevant for work, staring at the screen and clacking away until the service began. Tris had always brought out the sadist in her, well, Tris and interns at her job. The thought made her smirk as she thought of the one male intern who had once asked her to step on his balls if he ever messed up. She hadn’t obliged him, but had worn her sharpest spike heels to work for a couple weeks after that.

 

After a while, the service began and today one of the Deacons was actually speaking. Fey smiled to see it was Deacon Earth from earlier. He was always so sweet and ambitious. Tris had eventually joined her of course, giving her a snarky comment for the trick she’d pulled earlier. The service went well enough, passing by without much thought. Fey spacing in and out as she tried to pay attention, her mind wandering back to the cords she’d teased Tris with. She’d always been the aggressor, making the woman curious what it felt like to be choked herself, or worse. A small smile played on her lips as fingers slowly swished back and forth over the beads of her rosary, gazing off into the distance as she thought about being tied up and taken by force from behind.

 

The train of thought made her lick her lips coyly, crossing her legs, head tilting slightly to the side. Her mind riding out the thought process as she didn’t realize the pairs of eyes watching her as she looked at the stained glass, continuing to stroke the beads between her fingers. Her mind was pulled from its process when she heard the cough from the Pulpit. She looked towards it to see Deacon Earth had stumbled on his words and was flipping pages before finding himself again. Fey was suddenly aware of the hot gazes on her and turned her head slightly to see Papa Emeritus enjoying a brownie and Father Alpha watching her shamelessly.

 

Fey’s cheeks burned as she coughed and looked down casually as if she hadn’t just been imagining Father Alpha choking her out with his rather well sized hands. Her nose twitched as she forced herself to listen to Deacon Earth and praying very fervently for Lucifer to help redirect her lustful thoughts and help her get her shit together. As the sermon came to an end, the hymns of the unholy filling the walls and a reminder of ritual this Friday, Fey quickly stood.

 

“It looks like I have to work today, I’m so sorry Tris. It’s from home, but I must leave now to get it all done.”

 

She was quick to rush away without much chance for Tris to respond as she was quickly off to avoid anything either of her temptations had to say. As she was trying to slip down the hallway towards the back parking lot she’d parked in, she heard her name.

 

“Fey.”

 

A shudder ran down her spine as she forced herself to ignore it and act as if she didn’t hear him. She however, was not fast enough.

 

“Fey.”

 

He wouldn’t yell. But his tone was stern and like a hammer. She finally turned to see him close the distance between them, hands folded neatly in front of himself. A big innocent smile plastered itself across her face.

 

“Father Alpha, I’m sorry, I must not have heard you the first time. What can I do for you?”

 

She felt her body want to fall before him but resisted the urge. She would stand her ground, no matter what. His eyes seemed to pierce straight through her lies and false smiles. It was as if there was nothing she could hide from him.

 

“Will you be attending ritual?”

 

He’d chased her down for that? Although, chase might be a bit of a strong word. She was the one with labored breathing, not him. Her heart thumping away in her chest.

 

“Of course, Father Alpha. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

She could almost feel the smile under his mask. She suddenly felt like a small bunny, standing in front of a large wolf that was about to swallow her whole. The heat building up inside of her only worsening.

 

“Wondrous. Have you decided on a dish to bring?”

 

Fey’s smile faltered. Shit, had he figured out she was the one to leave the brownies in his office? She’d been so careful… There was no way. She was just being ridiculous.

 

“I was thinking, maybe a cake or something.”

 

“Maybe brownies?”

 

He knew. How the fuck did he know? Her smile was completely gone. Where there had once been inches, there were now maybe a few centimeters between them. He reached up a hand and tucked the loose blonde strand behind her ear. Sliding her bobby pin into her hair to hold it in place. Plenty of women wore bobby pins, but he knew it was hers. Death seemed a beautiful thing in this moment. He leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, lips right next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath curling around her neck and down her spine, making her shiver.

 

“They were very delicious. Not many people can get the moisture right. Even Papa Emeritus was impressed.”

 

His voice was turning her to jello as she closed her eyes, trying not to let her knees buckle. She wouldn’t let him win. Not like this. Fey forced herself to open her eyes and keep a straight face as she put on a small bashful smile. She would play innocent until her grave.

 

“You’re too kind Father.”

 

She saw something pass through his eyes that she couldn’t quite place before they were back to the bottomless pools of blue mirth.

 

“See you Friday, my child.”

 

Fey waited until he’d turned down the hallway before pushing out a door and making it to her car in time to crumple like paper in the seat. Her body hot and bothered as she groaned and laid her head back against the headrest. How could someone make brownies sexual? She would have to cook and bake until all she saw in her sleep was blackness from the pure exhaustion. Lucifer help her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to have things be subtle so that our main character will be blind-sided, in more ways than one (;D) when things get upended on her. Hope it was a good read and made your panties moist. <3 K&R~ Hail Papa!


	4. Welcome to Wine City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Ritual and nothing goes as planned. My favorite way for things to go in a story. Oh, and probably some dubious situations.

“You’re wearing it.”

 

“TRIS!  LET ME PUT ON MORE THAN THIS!” Fey yelled, chasing the other girl through her house in just black lingerie and thigh highs, held up by a garter belt.

 

“You’ll be wearing a cloak over it.” Tris defended, dodging the hands of her friend as she giggled and kept running.

 

“NOT DURING THE POTLUCK!” Fey screamed, trying to snag Tris by the hood of her cloak.

 

“Oh calm down, we can… put something on you… maybe…” Tris paused momentarily between words, deciding what she wanted to do.

 

“I WILL FEED YOUR ENTRAILS TO FATHER OMEGA IN A STEW IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME THAT DRESS!” Fey threatened, finally getting a hand on Tris, her hand wrapping around the girl’s neck. “Now give me… the goddamn dress… it’s cold as fucking tits outside…” she panted in between words, face pressed against Tris’ hair, a hand held out while the other held her throat until she was handed the dress.

 

Tris pouted and rubbed at her neck as the blonde pulled the dress on over everything, fixing the slouching neck on it so that it rested around her neck comfortably. The grey sweater material hugging her halfway down to her thighs.

 

“Father Alpha won’t notice you in that.” 

 

Fey shot the girl a dark look as she slipped into the black spike pumps, silver swirls running down the thin high heel. That was half the reason she’d picked the sweater dress, the other reason being she didn’t feel like catching a cold like half the women she knew would be wearing their most suggestive dresses. It was nothing against them, but she was inches away from this promotion, and a nasty cold would not be her downfall. Tris had chosen a rather simple low cut black dress that was long but the slit up the side gave it a sensuality. The low dip in front allowing for the pentacle chest harness to be visible. Fey had opted for warmth and comfort this time, knowing she wasn’t really interested in trying to be ballsy. She had ended up baking a plate of brownies but had also made a bowl of pasta in defiance so hopefully Father Alpha nor Papa Emeritus wouldn’t be able to tell she’d made brownies like Father Alpha asked of her. 

 

“There’s going to be so much food. I may get sick and fat.” Tris made a face, carrying the small tub of Fey’s dishes to the car. They usually car pooled to Ritual since it usually ran so late with everyone chattering away, and because she got drunk. 

 

Fey looked to the bottle of red wine she’d bought on her counter and debated on bringing it. She had bought it for Him… but she was now scared suddenly to bring it. She decided to just hide it in the fridge to be found among all the other wines. That way no one would notice. Her brain had been rattled enough by him. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered his hand on her side so gently, she barely felt it there. His hot breath running over her skin. 

 

“Fey, you good?”

 

Tris’ words pulled her out of the haze as Fey picked up her cloak, fastening the button into place and adjusting her hood and the material to cover her. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go before we’re late. Lord knows, last time we were late for Ritual, Carol kept nagging me that I was wasting everyone’s time.” 

 

Fey made a face as they got into the vehicle. She pushed the long rope braid she’d made of her hair over her shoulder as she turned on the car. It wasn’t the smallest vehicle, it was clear she bought it for the ability to carry a lot of cargo. But, it got her from point a to point b. They drove, humming along to the radio and casually chatting about some of the congregation, giggling and snorting as they couldn’t help but gossip between each other. As Fey parked, she noticed they were one of the last to arrive. Oh great, fucking Carol. 

 

“Let’s go put this stuff in the auditorium quickly. I’ll rush the wine to the kitchen and hide it in the back of the fridge.”

 

Tris giggled at her friend as they got out, agreeing on their plan and splitting up as they did so. Fey went ahead and pulled up her hood, just her braid hanging in view as she snuck around corners and down hallways to get to the kitchen. The only thing the hood really didn’t allow for was much peripheral vision. She made her way into the kitchen without much incident, trying to figure out where to hide the bottle just as someone came up behind her.

 

“Are you stealing wine, my child?” 

 

Fey made a small screech as she whipped around, clutching the bottle in her hands, ready to swing before putting a name to the voice, to see Papa Emeritus peering at her in disappointment. She sighed, shoulders going slack before pushing the hood down.

 

“No sir, I was actually trying to hide it in the fridge so no one would think I was going out of my way…” Her cheeks burning in the dark of the kitchen, the only illumination was the fridge behind her. 

 

Mismatched eyes looked at her for a moment in confusion. He walked over to her and looked down at the bottle of wine in her hand, taking it in before eyebrows popped up.

 

“This is the wine Father Alpha drinks. So, you were the one to leave those brownies in his office. I suspected, but didn’t see necessity in bringing it up. Do you, have an affection for your priest my child?”

 

Fey felt the heat spread to her chest, clutching the bottle tightly. She wanted to yell he was included in her affections but decided against it. Her eyes looked up to his and she thought she saw a bit of hurt in them, illuminated by the fridge.

 

“Papa, it’s not like that. I swear.”

 

The man shook his head with a small smile.

 

“It is alright child. No need to lie to me.”

 

Fey’s jaw went slack as she wasn’t sure what to do. She wanted to slap the man for being so stupid but restrained herself.

 

“I’m not, really. I don’t think you-”

 

“Fey what’s taking so lo- PAPA EMERITUS!”

 

Tris squealed loudly, seeing the papal clothing as she stood in the doorway. The man turned to see the small red head. Fey mouthed to her to ‘distract him.’ She could see the panic in her friend’s eyes as she wanted to help.

 

“Oh, Papa Emeritus, just the man I needed to see. I’ve been feeling a little down and wondering if I’m truly endowed with His spirit.”

 

Tris fell over her words as she struggled to keep his attentions.

 

“What do you mean my child?” Brow furrowed and head tilted, neither he nor Fey expected Tris’ next actions.

 

“It’s just, they’re so small compared to all the other women here it seems, and I worry the man of my affections will find me unappealing.”

 

Before Papa Emeritus could respond, Tris had pulled her cloak aside and also her dress to reveal her breasts. Fey had luckily seen Tris naked multiple times but even she was surprised at the stunt, not having noticed her friend hadn’t been wearing a bra the whole time. She quickly shoved the bottle in the fridge and slammed the door shut, filling the room in black. Her eyes having been ready to adapt to the dark. She slid around the still slightly stunned man and grabbed Tris by the arm, running out quickly.

 

They hurried and took every turn they could, panting and Fey couldn’t help but laugh. She couldn’t even manage to be mad. The distraction had indeed worked. Tris was completely red but giggling herself.

 

“I can’t believe you just flashed our Pope. Although that might keep his mouth shut on the whole matter.” Fey giggled as they rushed towards the sanctuary.

 

Tris made them stop as they got closer so they could catch their breath and put their hoods up so it wouldn’t be obvious they’d been running.

 

“We’re never telling anyone that happened.” Tris demanded of her in a hissing whisper as they headed forward.

 

Fey smirked, knowing she meant anyone as in Father Omega. 

 

“So you like Papa as well?”

 

The smirk was gone and Fey looked at Tris with a look of shock.

 

“Oh come on, you looked like someone had kicked your puppy when he accused you of having feelings for Father Alpha.” 

 

“Later.” Fey hissed as they made their way into the chapel and joined the congregation. They made their way to their old spot, seeing the new place they’d come to reside in was filled.  

 

“When were you going to tell me?” Tris whispered, drawing out a long sigh from Fey, knowing it was time to come clean.

 

“It’s… complicated Tris. I don’t fully understand it myself. Ok? I just kind of feel like a whore.” Fey muttered, laying her head on Tris’ shoulder as they stood, waiting to go forth up the altar.

 

Tris made a clucking sound and stroked her friends head through the hood as they watched Papa Emeritus join the deacons and priests, his eyes scanning over the crowd.

 

“Oh piss, he’s looking for us. Pull your hood down further.” Tris whispered and the two women tugged their hoods down further. 

 

The two muttered back and forth as Fey came clean about everything, including the slip up with her co-worker and about when the dreams started. Tris ended up taking things very well and the two hugged it out under their cloaks, after some admonishing of course and complaints for holding out on her. Fey felt a relief in having someone to finally open up to about all of her confusing feelings and urges. The time finally came for them to come forward, Father Alpha’s fingers now coated in the fake blood that was representative of course. But the kids were always teased that it was real their first time. 

 

Fey went in front of Tris after much debacle and pressing from the smaller of the two. As she stepped up in front of him, she let her hood drop as he traced the grucifix onto her forehead with the synthetic red dye. 

 

“May He always be with you.”

 

“And also with you.” 

 

Fey felt a small twinge as she pushed herself to walk away from him and accept the wafer from Father Omega and the ceremonial wine from Deacon Air. The process only lasted a few moments, but by the time Fey and Tris were back in their seats they were exhausted. Once everyone had accepted the offering, they stood in prayer, chanting along. It felt more like going through the motions this time around as Fey and Tris were on edge after their earlier stunt. Papa Emeritus led the prayer, speaking of the Shepherd who would lead them to true understanding and knowledge in these times of ignorance.

 

“Should we ditch the potluck? Tris whispered in between prayers.

 

Fey thought on it for a moment, glancing down to her friend. 

 

“If you want to, but I worry that would be more noticeable than to stay. Besides, they’ll be distracted by all of the women wanting to eat with them. Even if some of them are married.”

 

The two giggled and got dirty looks around them as they just stuck out their tongues, inciting more giggles. The friends lightened up and relaxed a bit, ready for the potluck. Fey was happy to know if anything went wrong, she now had someone to talk to. Once the Ritual came to an end, everyone headed to the auditorium for the potluck. The two filled up their plates with food and grabbed some glasses of wine, taking up residency at a table on their own.

 

“You don’t think he’ll say anything to us, do you?”

 

Fey snorted as she took a sip of her wine, poking at the food on her plate. Her hunger dissipated by how loudly some of the women were cooing and throwing themselves around.

 

“In front of the congregation? Satan help him if he did. I doubt it.”

 

She frowned for a moment, taking a spare napkin she’d accidentally picked up and wiping the fake blood off of her forehead. She frowned at the redness smeared on the napkin and sighed. This wasn’t going to work. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting this goo off my forehead. You’d think I was in a bad accident. They really should try ash or something. Like those other places. Fire and brimstone and all that.” 

 

Tris nodded, her mouth full of food as Fey stalked off towards the bathroom. She yawned, rubbing her arms and shaking her head, feeling a strange chill down her spine. She glanced over her shoulder to see Father Alpha and Papa Emeritus speaking, both men looking in her general direction. Were they… talking about her? She blushed as she hurried off to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she took to scrubbing the redness away lightly as not to mess up her makeup. 

 

Once happy with a clean forehead she made her way out of the bathroom, humming under her breath. 

 

“Fey.”

 

The blonde turned her head turn the voice when suddenly there was a blindfold over her eyes. Or something. She went to scream when a gloved hand was over her mouth.

 

“Don’t scream. Just follow my lead.” The voice of Father Alpha filled her ears as she couldn’t see anything. “Is that understood?”

 

Fey felt her cheeks burning but gave a small nod of understanding. What in the world was going on? She was led by the hand down the hallway and into what she could guess was a small room. In the small space she felt two bodies in front of her.

 

“When asked, answer honestly.” 

 

She gave a small nod before realizing it was probably dark. “...Ok.”

 

There was a small cough. Her cheeks burned as she was confused as to the need for the blindfold. Then she heard it. The sound of movement, or something coming off. Father Alpha was… taking off his mask?

 

“Ugh, that thing gets so uncomfortable. Damn our promise to the clergy… Fey… would you like to tell us who your dreams are about? You might as well be honest.” 

 

Fey let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. There was a clucking noise and then silence. Her cheeks burned as she backed into the shelves.

 

“We only wish for clarity.” 

 

Papa Emeritus’ voice echoed into the small room. A closet, they were in a closet. Her ears now burning at the thought of being in the closet with them. This felt like some sort of terrible metaphor for something that she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

 

“They uh… were about the both of you…”

 

There were sharp intakes of breath from both men. Fey felt her knees give out from under her as she sat on the floor of the closet, feeling a level of embarrassment she didn’t think possible. The room filled with silence besides the sound of all of them breathing. She heard the sound of cloth stretching and suddenly felt a hand under her chin, tilting her head up.

 

“Thank you for your honesty Fey.” 

 

The hand was then gone and she heard the door open and close, suddenly feeling alone. Her hands that had once felt useless and like lead reaching to rip off the blindfold on her eyes to find it was a ceremonial shawl that Papa Emeritus had been wearing. Her face burned as she sat in the closet, figuring out what to do. They now both knew her secret… Suddenly wine seemed a wonderful option. She hid the shawl amongst the folds of her cloak, having taken it off to hide it. Hopefully the man didn’t want it back. He’d have to fight her for it. The thought roused an idea in her mind, causing a stir in her lower regions. 

 

“Fuck… I need wine.”

 

She made her way out and back to the auditorium, grabbing a large plastic cup and filling it with wine, ignoring Sister Imperator’s glare as she did so. Fey took her seat back at the table with Tris who looked concerned as she took a long swig from her cup.

 

“What happened? Are you ok? I don’t think we’re allowed to-” Tris cut herself off, shoving a piece of pasta into her mouth.

 

Fey turned her glare away from Tris to the table, considering taking a bottle. She decided better of it, drinking the wine in long gulps.

 

“I got cornered… They know now… Fuck me…” She spoke in between sips and shoving banana bread into her mouth.

 

Tris’ eyes widened considerably, looking at Fey as if she’d just said someone had murdered a kitten in front of her. Fey looked as red as a cherry as she chugged the wine and stuffed her mouth, clearly more flabbergasted.

 

“Did… did they do anything to you?” 

 

Fey paused in between gulps, slamming the now empty cup down, glaring at the plate of food in front of her.

 

“No… I need more wine.”

 

She stood up and ignored the stares as she filled the cup back up and took her seat back at the table. Tris looked at her with concern as she refused to even look up at the table where the priests and deacons sat. 

 

“So… the ceremonial cloth?”

 

“Used as a blindfold…”

 

“And nothing happened?”

 

“Nothing but getting me to admit to them that they’ve been the object of my dreams and fantasies…”

 

“May Lucifer help you…”

 

“You’re telling me…”

 

“Well, that is the idea.”

 

“...you’re driving home. I need to get drunk.”

 

Tris acquiesced and just nodded, sliding the glass of wine over to her blushing friend. She got the feeling this would be the plan for the next few days. Fey kept quiet as she drank, not wanting to embarrass her friend much more than she probably was.

 

“...can you make sure I don’t get alcohol poisoning in the next couple days?”

 

“Of course! I’m so sorry you feel this way.” Tris jumped at the chance to try and comfort her friend, her eyes every now and then glancing to the table, seeing the eyes watching them.

 

“Mm, me too.”

 

Tris pouted and looked around before walking over to the dessert table, stacking up a plate full of sweets. If there was one thing drunk Fey loved, it was sweets. She came back to the table to see Fey pushing food around her plate, wearing a large frown.

 

“Wanna go home now? I made a plate of sweets for you.”

 

Fey looked up to her best friend and a big smile grew across her face as she propped her head up on a hand.

 

“We should just run away and get married. You really get me.”

 

Tris sighed frustratedly and picked up their things, taking her arm and pulling her towards the door.

 

“Come on Fey, time to go home.” Tris griped, turning red quickly. Fey wrapped an arm around her friend, kissing her on the cheek and squeezing her side in front of everyone.

 

“I love you Tris.”

  
There was a muttered ‘I know,’ as they pushed out the door, all eyes on them. Fey was going to have a bad time come Sunday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Fey is drunk and Tris has to take care of the mess that is left over. I wonder what might happen come Sunday. K&R and Hail Satan. <3


	5. Welcome to the Not So Anonymous Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was meant to be light hearted avoidance of a situation turned into the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. And then surprise company during said hangover makes for a strange headache.
> 
> Warning: Dubious/Implied consent(it's all consensual, I promise). Oh, and some light BDSM, if you can call it that.

Fey hadn’t been able to make it to Mass for the first time in a very long time. She’d managed to get such a strong collective hangover that the space between her bed and bathroom were the farthest she could manage. Most of the day was a blur and blacked out from going in and out of bouts of sleep. Tris had dropped by and made her a light soup to drink at and warm up when she could manage. Some time around evening, just as it was turning dark, there was a polite knock at her door. She was a huddled mass on the couch in front of her tv, the calico cat in her lap jumping up to look at the window before turning his head to look at his owner.

 

“Mmmm, fuck… Tris said she’d leave me alone for the rest of the night.” She muttered, standing slowly.

 

At this point there was nothing left in her stomach and she was just in pain and exhausted. Fey yawned as she pulled open the door to see a gentleman in her doorway. He was a good little bit taller than her with a nice face and a beautiful pair of eyes. The eyes looked familiar but she wasn’t sure who she was looking at.

 

“Can I help you? Are you lost? Oh god, please don’t be a mormon.” She groaned, reaching to shut the door before the man put his hand on hers and looked her in the eye.

 

“Wait. I’m not a mormon.”

 

That voice. Her eyes widened and her hand quickly recoiled from under his. Father Alpha. What was he doing at her house? How did he get her add- Tris! Still, this was creepy. Then again she’d broke into his office and learned his favorite wine because of breaking into his office. She took him in and realized how dressed down he was. Dark jeans, a normal button up. He looked like a normal person. It was weird. Someone stepped up next to him on her porch who fell to about her height with dark hair and… Papa Emeritus? This was getting weird. Well, weirder if that was possible. 

 

“I’m sorry, what’re you doing here? Not trying to be rude.”

 

Smiles. Two smiles that she was now fully seeing. It was almost sinister. Her cheeks burned, her stomach knotting up as much as it could.

 

“Tris told us you’d nearly drunk yourself to death and were feeling so under the weather you couldn’t make it to mass. We thought we’d check on you.”

 

As they spoke, Fey was painfully aware that under the blanket she was wrapped in, she only had on a bralette and panties. Her face reddened as she wasn’t sure what to do in this instance. She needed to put on some clothes, mainly pants. But she was also being a bit rude. She pushed her mind to stay present as she felt her skin burning. Her eyes darting towards the kitchen where her laundry room wasn't too far. 

 

“Uh, I'll go put on some tea. Have a seat… sorry.” Fey said, rather distracted. 

 

She glanced to the two men who seemed to be taking in her small little town home. This was mortifying. She wandered into her kitchen, filling her tea kettle with water, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders and to the floor as she placed the kettle on the stove. They seemed distracted enough. Fey debated on what tea to make, staring at the small line up of jars and decided to just ask once she had something on. She headed into her laundry room, seeing a pair of floral pattern covered pajama pants, slipping them on to cover her legs, groaning at the pain of bending over. 

 

“Oh, this is interesting.”

 

Fey turned red and grabbed a solid black tank, pulling it on and rushing out of the laundry room and towards her living room archway to see Papa Emeritus clutching her crop on his hand, fingers brushing over the bit curiously.  _ Oh piss. _ Her face turned red, and her cat meowed loudly causing both men to look up and see Fey in the archway as red as a beat, hair a jumbled mass on top of her head. 

 

“I can explain…”

 

No, she couldn't. But she could certainly try to lie. The shorter man slapped then it harshly against his hand, causing Fey to jump a bit in surprise, a shiver running down her spine as if in anticipation. She groaned, feeling the sudden pain again in her stomach, head going light and dizzy. One moment she was standing and then when she blinked, her elbow hurt and she was on the floor. The two unholy men crouching in front of her, crop forgotten. She'd have to hide that… 

 

“Are you ok? You need to rest, not be up and about.” 

 

The concern in Father Alpha’s voice caught her off guard. Had she fallen? The blip in her memory bothered her but she'd push it away for now. 

 

“No, I'm making tea… is orange blossom ok?”

 

The two men gave her a hard look, making her turn redder. This was not usually how her fantasies went. Then again usually they were still masked. These men gave her the weirdest fetishes and fantasies. She felt a hand on her forehead, the matching frowns making her want to recoil. 

 

“You definitely have a fever.”

 

Fey let out a low groan of annoyance and pushed herself up slowly, not accepting her help. Her hands went on her hips as she tried to be big. 

 

“If you're in my house, that makes me the host. You don't have to take care of me.” 

 

She went to turn around before that sharp tone rung in her ears. 

 

“Unless you want that crop across your ass, you're going to sit down and let us take over.” Father Alpha’s sharp tone leaving no room for argument. Although the feel of the crop didn't sound so terrible. 

 

Fey weighed her options with how she was feeling before finally giving in and just going into the kitchen and picking up her blanket and heading for the couch. She sat down and was surprised to see Father Alpha take the seat next to her, ignoring the glaring cat. 

 

“You have a cat.”

 

How observant of him. 

 

“Her name is Slattern.”

 

She ignored the raised eyebrows and placed the calico in her lap as a defense. 

 

“What does that translate to?”

 

Fey smirked a bit, stroking the now purring cat as she'd rolled onto her belly in Fey’s lap. 

 

“Lewd woman.”

 

Silence. Checkmate, bitch. She turned to look towards her kitchen, curious about letting a stranger use her kitchen that he’d never been in before. That and all the random things hidden in certain drawers and cabinets. Her cheeks turned red at the thought. Her eyes caught sight of the head turned towards her and saw those stupid beautiful eyes looking at her. 

 

“If you're hiding drugs, we won't judge.”

 

Fey’s eyes widened before she realized he was joking and blushed, debating on pushing him off of her couch. He was so close to her it was almost unbearable. Almost. Her nose twitches as she sat back and slowly turned to look back to the kitchen. 

 

“Father Alpha, isn't this all inappropriate?”

 

She could feel his eyes on her as she refused to make eye contact with him this time, waiting for Papa to find something strange. She felt the weight on the couch shift and felt the full heat of his gaze, refusing to turn her head. 

 

“Fey, this is whatever you want it to be or will allow it to be.”

 

Whatever she wanted… that was a bit too much power and responsibility for her. She gulped, staring hard into her kitchen, nose scrunched up. She felt a hand graze down her cheek, just barely making contact with her skin. It made her shudder as she stared, refusing to turn and fall for that gaze. His breath was hot as she felt it brushing over her neck, his voice so soft she would've thought it was her imagination. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

Before she could give him some sort of answer, the tea kettle was whistling loudly, causing Slattern to hop off her lap and run out of the room, making Fey jump a bit. She felt herself beginning to burn up, skin on fire. She pushed off the blanket to her empty side and stood up.

 

“I think I'll help, he doesn't know where the mugs are.”

 

This time, he let her go, but that didn't sway his gaze from following her like a hawk. In the kitchen she found Papa having set out three mugs already, all mismatched with some crass phrase on them or just something meant to be humorous. He turned to pick up the kettle to see her, eyes widening before settling for a moment.

 

“How are you feeling my child?”

 

Fey faltered a moment and stood stock still, thinking of how she wanted to answer him. She chewed on her tongue before deciding to open up a bit. 

 

“I've been better. I've been sick since about four in the morning and have only been able to hold stuff down for about the past two hours… I think I'll lay off the wine for awhile. Even wine drunk has its limits I guess.”

 

The male nodded as he poured the hot water into the mugs. He was so careful. In action and speech. What he was doing here she wasn't sure. 

 

“Yes, wine can be your enemy just as easily as it can be your enemy.” 

 

There was that soft chuckle. Her body relaxed a bit as she sat at the tall table, stealing the cat mug that said ‘I’m a cat-astrophe without coffee.’ She poured honey in and spooned the mug before taking a long sip as Papa Emeritus went and retrieved Father Alpha. She had the men of her infatuation in her house and she felt like garbage. Karma sucked. They joined her at the table after having spoken for a moment out of earshot. Fey had given up on making sense of much in her current state and just drank her tea in subdued silence, legs lazily crossed at the ankle and tucked behind the bar on the chair legs. 

 

“So, do you normally hide vibrators amongst your breakfast utensils?”

 

Fey choked, coughing and slamming the mug down, holding a hand to her chest and coughing. The men alarmed and looking at her as if she may die on the spot. He had found one… shit… They were making a fool of her at this point. 

 

“It's uh, for when I have guests over and we uh, decide the kitchen is going to… yeah… I go to confession. I've done nothing wrong. I can hide my vibrators where I please.” Fey tried defiantly, turning redder as she went on. 

 

Both men looked at her for a moment before beginning to laugh. Fey huffed, finishing her tea and taking the mug to the sink and washing it out, turning her back on the men. These assholes had been making a fool of her. She felt a hand on her back and whirled around, scrubbing brush in hand and ready to swing to see a rather dubious expression on Father Alpha’s face, his hand holding her wrist, eyes looking from the brush to her. 

 

“Really now. You don't have to defend yourself against us, unless you're into that. We won't shame you. Although I doubt you're going to do much damage with a scrubbing brush.” 

 

His grip on her wrist was firm but didn't hurt her. She felt her head begin to spin a bit and put her hand firmly on the sink behind her. 

 

“Then what are you here for? To tell me I have to go somewhere else?” 

 

She hadn't meant for it to come out, but in her embarrassment had lashed out. Her expression suddenly filled with regret. 

 

“Sorry, that was rude.”

 

His expression softened as he slowly let go of her wrist and reached a hand up to scratch her on the head. 

 

“It's alright, this is all new territory for you.”

 

His words rubbed her weird and she looked between the two men, brow furrowed as she put the brush back in the sink and putting some distance between herself and the two men. 

 

“Look, if this is some weird cuck thing you two do together with girls in the congregation, I don't think I'm really game.”

 

The looks she received were that of slight offense and also confusion. 

 

“Fey, no, that is not what he meant. We can just tell you're struggling with your instincts and emotions.”

 

She felt more confused as she backed into her fridge, making a small sound. This was so uncomfortable, how she wished Tris were here to distract them or her from all this. Fey didn't want to talk about it, especially if it was out of pity. She felt like a cornered cat, skin on fire and stomach knotting up into pretty bows. 

 

“For Lucifer’s sake, we want to fuck you, you insufferable woman! Just you! Not whatever cuck shit or notch on the bed post shit you have in your head!” Alpha yelled, finally tired of tiptoeing around the issue.  

 

A small ‘oh’ slipped from her lips as something inside of her popped. Her face a brilliant shade of red that did not seem safe. A small sigh escaping from Papa as he pinched his brow. 

 

“I thought we were going to wait for her to suggest it so she didn't feel pressured.”

 

“She tiptoes and never asks for anything. She does the bare minimum in confessional and never talked to me outside Ritual or a howdy do…” Alpha blasts back. 

 

“Have you ever thought maybe because she's intimidated by you?”

 

The two men had seem to forgotten they were fighting in her house. 

 

“Well I would like a straightforward answer before she enters an early grave from stressing herself out. And I'm very nice.”

 

“You have an intense stare.” Papa countered, arms crossed. 

 

“That's my face you dick!” 

 

“And what a lovely face it is, but sometimes it's intense.”

 

At this point Fey wasn't sure if she should be in the room, Tris would never believe her. Had they forgotten she was there? All illusions of put together clergymen now gone as they bickered back and forth like an old married couple. She settled for stealing their tea and drinking it as they had seemed to gotten wrapped up in their own conversation.  Grey eyes watched them as she sipped the tea quietly. Suddenly both pairs of eyes were on her. 

 

“Are you entertained?”

 

Father Alpha walked up to her and put a hand over her mug, making her put it down. Papa Emeritus slowly joining him and noticing his mug was empty and Alpha’s just about empty. 

 

“You drank our tea.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

The looks she got caused her to quiver but also fear a bit for her own well being. 

 

“I guess you'll have to be punished. Won't you?” 

 

The dark intonation in Papa’s voice making her blush as she didn't see much choice in the matter and felt extremely turned on by the prospect. Her eyes traveling between the two men dubiously. They looked at each other and gave a small nod to each other. Before she had a chance to say anything, Father Alpha picked her up from her position. He carried her to the couch, Fey unsure of what was happening at this point. He placed her on the floor before sitting down and petting his lap. 

 

“Take off your pants and lay across my lap.”

 

Her eyes realized he'd sat at the end of her couch… now she kind of wished she'd hid the crop after all. She did as told slowly, the redness running down her chest as she did so, wishing she'd worn sexier panties. Once laid across his lap, legs over the arm of the couch, she felt one hand slide into her hair to hold her hair in place and the other pinning her hands down to the couch. Fey felt the heat of him as she readied herself. She felt a hand rub over the cheeks of her ass, warming them up. Her mind made a mental check, knowing that meant he'd probably be hitting there. The first swat caught her off guard, Papa’s hand firm as it made contact with her ass. The small gasp of surprise out of her mouth making her buck up, but under Alpha’s hold she couldn't move. 

 

“A nice firm ass, I'll just have to make it prettier.” His purr running over her skin as she felt the first sting of the crop across her cheeks. The bit chopping into her flesh. 

 

Fey let out a groan, curling inwards this time. Her breasts rubbing over the crotch of Alpha’s pants. She could feel the heat radiating from her skin and before she could count felt the sting again.  Her chin digging into his thigh as she tried to muffle her moans but felt him tug on her hair to hold her hair up. 

 

“Did we say you could hide your face?”

 

She struggled for a response, knowing there wasn't much she could do with her head as the endorphins began to rush through her, lower regions beginning to get hot as well.

 

“No, Father.”

 

She heard him croon and felt the growth in his pants as she was swatted again causing her to jump a bit and grind into him. Her mind beginning to succumb to her feelings instead of worrying as much. With each swat a louder moan followed. By the time Papa was finished her arse was red as a tomato, her cheeks flushed as she was left panting and blushing, unable to escape the vice grips Alpha had on her. Her eyes were glazed over as Papa Emeritus walked around and tucked a hand under her chin to make her look him in the eye. 

 

“Now, what did we learn?”

 

Fey’s mind stretched and reeled as she tried to gain conscious full thought back. Her eyes shut momentarily as she tried to catch her breath, thinking. 

 

“Don't drink other people’s tea without permission while they're fighting?” 

 

She felt a hand begin to stroke her backside, her hair released. At first she gave a small jump before relaxing into the strokes, Papa’s hand scratching under her chin. 

 

“That's a good girl.”

 

Alpha’s words heavy and husky causing her to shiver. She really did love when he called her that. Alpha’s hand that had been holding her wrists moved to under her palms to help her up slowly so that he could stand. The dark pants not doing much to hide his apparent erection. Her eyes fell over the two men as she realized they were both eyeing her like a piece of meat. 

 

“We hope to see you next Sunday. Thank you for the tea and, other things.” Papa told her as both men leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her respective cheeks and leaving her there. 

 

Fey stood in her living room for a few moments, processing what had just happened. Her mind foggy with a lustful haze. She touched her face where they'd kissed her and blushed even more. Her ass burning from the special attention it had received. She'd have fun sitting on that tomorrow. Grey eyes looked to the time on the television. She had work in the morning. Sleep… that would help. Hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... that happened. I was so nervous writing it, I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter had me on the edge of my seat cause I was just hoping to get it out and well and make all of you happy. <3 K&R~ Hail Satan & Papa!


	6. Welcome to This Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, things get a little steamy during a stormy day. Sorry it took so long to wrote, I hope it's worth the wait. I worked really hard on this, so I hope it's ok.

Rain. It had rained for three days straight and today was no better. It wasn’t terrible or anything unbearable, just constant, which made it annoying. Tris had come down with a terrible cold and had to pass on coming to mass with her. She’d apologized after Fey had confided in her about her visitors and how she honestly wasn’t sure if it had actually happened or been a figment of her imagination from all the vomiting and dehydration. She’d settled for black knee high boots and a long sleeved turtleneck dress that went below her knees to be safe. Her hair pulled back in a bun so that nothing was out of place or could frizz out from the ridiculous wetness in the air.

  
She had decided to sit up front but mainly gazed everywhere else but the pulpit. It wasn’t out of spite but much of her eyes unable to make contact with either Papa or Father Alpha. She could feel their eyes and would wince when she felt Father Alpha seem to increase in octave as if on purpose. The mass passed by and the rain had picked up as well. Fey frowned, not exactly looking forward to walking out through that. She fiddled with her umbrella in a hallway when she felt someone walk up to her.

  
“Fey, right?”

  
Grey eyes looked up to see sweet brown eyes belonging to a gentleman that was a bit taller than her, immaculately dressed. His hair soft sandy blonde that was shaved on the sides but grown out long on the top. Had she seen him before? Oh wait… he was Carol’s cousin… He showed up every now and then but lived out of town.

  
“Uh, yeah… Sorry. I don’t remember your name.” Fey gave an embarrassed little laugh and took his hand and shook it.

  
He had dimples as he smiled. How old was this guy? He seemed kind of young…

  
“It’s David. It’s ok, we’ve only talked like once before when I dropped the offering plate.”

  
Fey’s mind finally put two and two together.

  
“Oh yeah! Everyone thought I did it…”

  
Sister Imperator had her shining silver for hours over that… She didn’t even work here. He’d started talking again but the thought of punishment had drawn her mind back to the prior Sunday. She still wasn’t sure if that had happened but if it had, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. The thought made her blush as she thought of the idea of Papa Emeritus’ hand making contact with her bare ass. Mortification coiled into her belly as she suddenly doubted the firmness and cuteness of her rear.

  
“...I keep telling Carol that not everyone is out to- you ok?”

  
“Hm, what?”

  
Fey looked up, her cheeks burning at this point as she felt a bit bad for having not paid attention to the male as he’d kept talking.

  
“You’re really red. Are you not feeling well?”

  
Fey watched his hand raise and quickly backed up, turning redder, hands going up in defense.

  
“I’m good. Sorry. It’s this weather I guess. It got my friend. Haha…”

  
The male furrowed his brow at her wincing away from him and to her luck, for once, someone stepped in to save her.

  
“Ms. Fey, if you’re going to stand around, you might as well put yourself to task. And I have quite the list.”

  
Fuck… take it back. Take it back. She didn’t want to be saved by Sister Imperator. No one said no to Sister Imperator. She listened to the rain outside and just sighed. Not like she wanted to do anything with her day anyway.

  
“Yes, Sister Imperator. I would be happy to help.” She smiled, no matter how fake it was, it was better than incurring the wrath of the older woman.

  
There was that terrifying smile on the old woman’s lips.

  
“Good day to you son.”

  
Fey regretted wishing for anyone to save her as she was given a list and taken to task by the Sister. Shine silver, wash mirrors and dust the altars and change out the stupid candles and then wipe off that stupid stain glass. She didn't work here yet was always quickly given tasks by the one woman you didn’t deny. Fey groaned as she polished the silver, hearing the rain beginning to get worse and hearing the broil of the thunder. The hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end. She just wanted to go home and stay in bed.

  
Time passed by slowly and she began to get bored as she went through the list. Her mind beginning to wander to fill the time. She was standing on a rather tall ladder to get the top of a stained glass window when a loud crack of thunder nearly rattled her off the ladder and the power went out. Fey clung to the ladder and muttered cuss words under her breath as she’d managed to splash herself with water from the bucket and spill it all down the front of her dress. It was pitch black and she was wet, not her favorite combination in certain circumstances. Other times it was a perfect combination, right now she was just scared to step down.

  
Another crack of thunder as lightning rippled behind the stained glass made her shudder… She needed to get off this ladder before she actually fell and no one was around to help her. Sister Imperator was probably long gone now… Fey made her way down the ladder slowly and felt around on the ground and found her phone. No signal… but it was a light source… She made her way towards the main altar, knowing they kept matches near the candles. And if she was going to be stuck here with no one to talk to, she was at least going to have some light. Fey slowly took the steps, watching her feet and shivering. Damn church was always so fucking cold… She finally made it to the altar and scrabbled around, finding the matches and beginning to light the candles.

  
In any other situation, she would’ve felt like she was living out some lewd fantasy, but now it just was creepy. She lit as many as she could, promising herself that once the power was back on she’d change out the candles so that Sister Imperator wouldn’t be too pissed at her. Fey sat down on one of the steps in front of the altar, rubbing her arms and looked around. This was almost exactly like one of her fantasies, it was eerie. The thunderstorm was the only part she could’ve lived without. Her body grew hot at the thought. No… they’d both gone home by now…

  
“Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?”

  
“I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart…”

  
Two voices pervaded the silent air. Fey’s eyes widened as she felt every hair on her arms stand up and she rushed to hide in the pulpit. There were still people here? She knew someone usually was here, but during this big of a storm?

  
The voices continued singing some song she didn’t know.

  
“I can see through the scars inside you…”

  
They were melodic, but the church distorted it that she couldn’t tell where the voices came from. Her body had already recognized them. The singing came to a stop as they seemed to notice the candles that were lit and the recently vacated ladder… and Fey’s phone that she’d left on the step. Her heart hammered in her chest as she clasped a hand over her mouth, shaking in terror.

  
“Hmm, I believe we have a lost one somewhere.”

  
Papa Emeritus’ voice was soft and melodic, settling over her bones. They were halfway down between the pews… if her ears were hearing correctly. If it was him, she shouldn’t be scared, but Fey couldn’t bring herself to move from where she sat, limbs locked around herself.

  
“Probably some poor soul that Sister Imperator got to volunteer to do chores. And during a thunderstorm… so probably someone who was waiting for it to pass over.”

  
Father Alpha? Of fucking course. Her luck… Her body had betrayed her as her groin burned and dripped in anticipation as her mind tried to figure out what to do. Even they knew Sister Imperator was one to get random members of the congregation to do her work if she so felt inclined.

  
“Tris didn’t come, but Fey was present today.”

  
“She was, although she wouldn’t even glance at the pulpit.” Father Alpha’s agitated tone made her wince as she felt the voices growing closer.

  
“Maybe we pushed her too fast too soon.” Papa’s soft apologetic tone ringing closer in her ears.

  
“Well, she seemed to enjoy it. I was, well, maybe I do get a bit too excited. The girl has always been the quiet type here. It’s not like we’re some Gods… Although with the congregation here, I guess I can understand her trepidation.”

  
Her head tilted to the side as she knew they’d notice her phone sitting there sooner or later…

  
“From her confession, I’m going to guess she is a little bothered by her own feelings and how to express them.”

  
This was just getting mortifying… Fey wasn’t sure how much more she could take of listening to them talk about her.

  
“Oh, someone left a phone…” Papa had been the first to notice.

  
She heard the tapping of it passing between hands and mutters from both men.

  
“I’m pretty sure it’s Fey’s…”

  
Fuck… Fuck. Fuck. A million times. FUCK! She saw their shadows approaching forward, closer to where she was hiding. Just as they were almost upon her a bright light flashed through the stain glassed windows and the loudest crack of thunder sounded, booming through the chapel, making the windows reverberate in place. Fey felt her heart seize in her chest as she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

  
“Hmm… this storm is getting out of hand… We’ll need to find her and make sure she’s ok.” The concern in Papa’s voice made Fey almost want to admit where she was. Almost.

  
“I doubt she’d leave her phone far, especially with the power being out…” Was Father Alpha Sherlock FUCKING Holmes in a past life?!

  
There was silence as she saw the shadows leaning into one another, one of them holding a candelabra…? How cliche could this get?

  
“Fey… it’s ok. You can come out…” Papa’s words were soft as if he were trying to calm a cornered cat.

  
“Fey…” Father Alpha’s voice deep and leaving no room for question. A command. She was being given a command.

  
Her mind and body fought over control. Her eyes watched the shadows look at each other and saw a finger point towards the pulpit… She felt her heart clench and buried her head in her bundled up legs, face red. Fear and want fighting for dominance inside of her.

  
“There you are.” It was Father Alpha’s voice this time. It was right in front of her. The tone was softer though, hesitant maybe?

  
She felt more than heard him take the steps to kneel in front of her, hands on each side of her head to lift it up so she was looking him in the eye. Tears were on the corners and ready to escape. A soft resigned sigh escaped the masked man as he swiped her tears away and those domineering bright blue eyes seemed to be soft for once. Relief?

  
“It’s the storm, isn’t it?”

  
She gave the smallest of nods and he pulled her close before feeling the wet material on the front of her dress and pulled back, looking down at her before turning his head.

  
“She’s wet… from what I’m not sure.”

  
“I uh… spilled water from the bucket when I was washing one of the windows… The thunder scared me…” she muttered.

  
He looked at her as if she’d just admitted to spilling all her milk before being able to dip her cookie in. Papa was suddenly in the pulpit as well and putting a gloved and to her forehead, concern in his mismatched eyes.

  
“Fey, we need to get that dress off of you before you get sick.”

  
Her face burned but she knew they were right. Her body turned hot at the mention of their hands being on her. Father Alpha took her hands and helped her stand as Papa Emeritus slipped behind her and his hands went down to her knees and slowly pulled the dress up over her skin and over her head, her bun starting to get messy and loose. She felt his hand slip into the center of the bun and pull out the bobby pin holding it in place, her hair tumbling down around her, bringing warmth to her bare shoulders.

  
“See? Doesn’t that feel better?”

  
Fey felt the extra layer in his tone now. Her body hadn’t ignored his grip either and was quick to remember and remind her how their hands had felt on her last time. Her eyes flicked up to Father Alpha who was looking down at her with an expression she couldn’t fully read.

  
“Your hair looks beautiful down. It’s so long, I never would’ve guessed with you wearing it up all the time.”

  
His hands still entrapped hers as she flushed and looked down at the floor, trying to back up and feeling Papa Emeritus behind her.

  
“It’s just a mess to deal with…”

  
She felt that delicate touch tuck loose strands behind one of her ears, the other softly rubbing along her back.

  
“You’re shivering my child.”

  
Fey kept her mouth shut, unsure if it was from the cold anymore or the proximity of the two men. For once she was at a loss for sarcastic remarks. Well, it usually was hard to find words when these two were around.

  
“Fey, do you need us to warm you up?” They both asked her at the same time, causing her body to turn hot as she felt the coiling in her stomach of heat, unsure what that entailed exactly.

  
A tongue shakily ran over her lips as she knew she had to give them an answer. Was she ready for the consequences of whatever would happen when she answered? Grey eyes shifted around as she felt the hand on her back start to slide lower, causing her groin to grow hotter. Yes. Her answer was yes. She had to verbalize.

  
“Yes… please…”

  
That seemed be the magic word. Her hips were met with hard fingers that tore into the area above her pelvis. Thumbs massaging viciously. A small gasp whispered of her mouth as masks were casts away and she felt a mouth on each shoulder, first kissing and then nibbling at her skin. Papa’s fingers sliding her bra off and undoing the clasp so it could be pushed aside. Those gloved hands becoming bare quickly and nails raking down her back before reaching around and grasping her breasts aggressively. Her mind wondering in its moment of clarity who had really been waiting longer for this, her or them?

  
“Fuck…” she managed to rasp out harshly, her hips unsure where to buck as she was pinned between the two males.

  
“A tattoo?” She heard the words growled behind her as a finger went to trace over the third eye on her back. Nail occasionally grazed over flesh as she felt them taking their time. They were going to savor this and torture her in the process.

  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” She whispered, embarrassed.

  
“It’s beautiful. Do you have more?” Papa’s words growled into her ear as she felt his teeth tease her lobe.

  
“I, uh… a few…?”

  
“We’ll find them.” Father Alpha’s words responded as he’d taken to biting down along her collarbone.

  
Had they taken that as a challenge?

  
“How do you feel about being blindfolded?” Papa’s tone had softened, curiosity there.

  
“Uh, I’ve done it before. Although sensory deprivation isn’t a field I’ve delved too exten- ok…”

  
She felt the sash wrapped around her eyes and tied. As she wasn't able to see much besides black cloth, she felt her skin tingle and she was more aware of the males and even her own body. She was beginning to distinguish between the pairs of hands. Father Alpha’s were a bit longer, not by much, but his touches were harder and yet still so precise as if he knew her body better than she did. Papa’s hands were calculated with each movement having a specific purpose. The hands working in tandem to elicit the most provocative responses from her. The chapel filled with her moans as they made easy work of the woman.

  
Fey felt the festering sexual frustration between her legs as she bucked with not much purchase, the men denying her that big finish that she craved. She suddenly felt a finger rubbing over the slit between her legs, causing her to jump a bit, earning her a tsking from one of the males.

  
“Now, now, we can’t have you squirming so much.” Papa’s voice had grown much huskies as Alpha handed him her hands and something else… She felt the rope wrapping around her wrists, some sort of cord restraining her from moving her hands as they were secured tightly behind her back.

  
There was silence only filled with the sound of the storm for a moment as the two men’s touches halted. Fey breathed loudly, a little unstable on her feet, her legs having turned to gelatin at this point.

  
“Fey, we’re going to move you, but you’re going to have to walk carefully and trust us.”

  
She was tied up and blindfolded and almost completely naked, how was that not the definition of trust? Although saying so right now didn’t seem her smartest move. She just gave a small nod and felt the hand on the small of her back and another on her shoulder. The steps were taken slowly, but she could feel the impatience in the twitch of their fingers. She wasn’t sure where they were leading her but just hoped in the back of her mind it wasn’t going to turn into one big prank. She felt the erection brush against her ass and the thought was dismissed. This was all really happening.

  
She shuddered a bit and let out a breathy sigh as she went forward, each heel making purchase on carpeted step and then even grounding as she shivered a bit in the cool air conditioned room. She felt the fingers tug down on her arm for her to step down again and just nodded blindly, doing as of asked for her. She felt the heat coursing over her as she kept walking. Where were they taking her? She heard a door open shortly after a few moments and wrinkled her nose, unsure of where they’d led her. Father Alpha removed his hand from her shoulder for a moment and she heard the sound of him sweeping things off of a surface.

  
“Walk forward.” Papa Emeritus instructed behind her.

  
Fey nodded her head slowly and walked until she felt cool wood against her legs. Father Alpha’s desk… She felt the hand on the small of her back apply pressure to gesture her to lean forward. Her cheeks grew hotter as she obliged him and laid her stomach and chest down along the table.

  
“That’s a good girl.” His words were rough and hoarse, Father Alpha sounded ready to take her then and there, but his voice came from in front of her…

  
She felt the cushion of his thumb brushing over her bottom lip before applying pressure at the line between her top and bottom lip. Her mouth parted for him, tongue brushing tentatively over his thumb as she felt a hand rubbing between her legs over her panties. She felt both males seeming to communicate around her without words before she heard Papa break the silence.

  
“Are you ready, Fey?” His voice was just as husky, yet still somehow slightly gentle with her.

  
Father Alpha’s thumb was removed from her mouth for her to answer, but she could feel the heat of something else near her face, causing her to somehow turn redder.

  
“Ah, yes, yes Papa…” she whispered, barely managing to form the words on her tongue.

  
The magic word.

  
Her panties were pulled down and she felt the head brushing against her opening and Father Alpha run a hand through her hair as he brushed his own growth against her mouth. As her mouth opened he slid in slowly, as did Papa’s own cock begin to push inside of her, causing her to moan as Father Alpha slid into her mouth. She heard him groan at the feeling of her moaning around him. Her tongue lapped needily at the cock in her mouth as she felt her insides give way to Papa as he picked up a pace and Father Alpha matched it. The desk groaning a bit at the rocking as she felt her body violated, no, graced with unholy cocks inside of her openings.

  
Father Alpha and Papa Emeritus moved in tandem, fucking her with nothing held back as she moaned and whimpered, unable to escape their hold on her. The priest’s hold on the back of her head tightening into the locks of her hair as he fucked her mouth and her pope fucked her from behind, feeling each wave of pleasure that pushed through her body and lapped at his hungry cock. The room was filled with their grunts and her moans. The storm long forgotten as the windows of the office fogged and orgasm after orgasm was rode out.

  
“Oh fuck, I’m getting close.” Father Alpha groaned as he pressed his length down her throat.

  
“As am I.” Papa called out as he thruster faster and harder, making Fey mewl and whimper.

  
Fey felt her hair pulled to lift her head a bit as if to make eye contact, which Father Alpha seemed to finally take into consideration and chuckle.

  
“Would you like for me to cum in your mouth?”

  
She gave a small blind nod and received a loving pet and a sound of approval.

  
“Good girl.” He crooned.

  
The woman felt the two suddenly pick up speed and at the last minute felt Papa Emeritus pull out and felt his hot emissions spray across her lower back and felt the hot liquid going down her throat at the same time. Both males groaning in relief as they released themselves onto and in her. Fey swallowed dutifully and being a bit surprised at it tasting better than she’d expected, but decided to keep that to herself.

  
Father Alpha pulled himself out of her mouth to let her fully adjust her jaw back to normal and walked off, his footsteps echoing in her ears as he seemed to go off and pick something up and stick it in a liquid? Maybe to clean up her back? When she felt the cool wet fabric on her skin, she’d found she’d been correct and shivered a bit as he wiped away the mess.

  
“How are you feeling?” Father Alpha asked in a surprisingly soothing tone.

  
The question wasn’t unwarranted, but she wasn’t sure how to answer. Relieved, amazing, surprised, embarrassed. She felt hands untie the cord and another pair remove the blindfold from over her eyes.

  
“Uh, I guess, good. I’m sorry, it’s a lot to process. It was wonderful, I promise.” Fey stumbled and fumbled over her words as her hands slowly moved to her sides and pressed on the desk to push herself up and turn to see both males looking at her with intense gazes. She hadn’t realized she was shaking a bit.

  
“Do you need to sit down? Need any kind of aftercare?” Papa Emeritus asked, watching her closely.

  
Her gaze had started to drift before she looked back up to them, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She gave a small nod and they held out their hands to her, making her blush a bit as she was in only underwear, boots and thigh high stockings that were now slightly slid down her thighs at different spots. They sat her down on a couch she’d never really paid much attention to in the office but was thankful for at the moment. Their touches were much more gentle and reassuring as she was able to relax and let them help her cool down and recover her senses. She could get used to this, sex and cuddles…

  
“Would you like to ever do this again?”

  
Fey sat on the question for a few minutes, debating on what she wanted to what would be best for her. This wasn’t a bad thing, it was fun, and it had been a huge relief. It had felt amazing and the attention had been thrilling, but could they keep this up?

  
“What if the congregation were to find out? I don’t want to be singled out…”

  
Papa Emeritus stroked her hair and gave her a sad look, understanding her concerns.

  
“We can keep it secret if you’d like to continue.”

  
“I do! I enjoyed it so much!” Fey blushed, snapping her mouth shut in embarrassment at her quick declaration, wanting to sink into the couch.

  
The men chuckled and Father Alpha stroked her cheek to get her attention.

  
“Never fear you’re unwelcome. Please, if you ever have anything you want to ask of us, you’re more than welcome.”

  
Fey blushed and gave a little nod, how had she gone from a dry spell to fucking two guys, literally at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy and fun shenanigans to come. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm open to critiques, just be gentle. K & R~ Hail Papa <3


End file.
